As communication technology develops, major Internet enterprises have started introducing one mobile Internet-based service after another. Among these, location based services (LBS) have grown steadily in importance. LBS acquires terminal location information through a positioning approach. With the support of a geographic information system platform, LBS provides users with corresponding value-added services. For example, upon detecting that a user has entered a mall, a LBS could provide the user with shop information associated with shops that are located within the mall.
Some existing technology can provide services through applications. However, a user would typically need to search among applications on his or her terminal for the application corresponding to the required service and then install and/or execute it. However, some users do not know which application corresponds to the desired service and consequently, cannot obtain the desired service. Moreover, application searches often require the user to physically (e.g., use their fingers to) input search words, and inputting search words takes a certain operational effort. Moreover, if the user is using a vehicle-mounted device, it will be relatively difficult to input search words into the vehicle-mounted device (e.g., as the user is driving).
In other related technology, services may be provided using QR codes. Accordingly, QR codes corresponding to services are placed offline. Users need to scan these QR codes with their terminals to obtain the needed services. However, placing QR codes offline has a definite cost. Moreover, if a service is changed or a new service is added, it will become necessary to place new QR codes, which is laborious. Further, in some cases the user may not know that the QR code has changed and may continue to use old information for access, thus resulting in errors.